Japanese Animes Worth Watching
Since myself and other users of this wiki have-at this point-watched enough anime and Japanese movies to create a small television channel, I figured that we could all do some summaries and rates of some good ones. Everyone is welcome to add a show to this list or change the rating or summary of a existing show as long as it has to do with a anime of some sort. Show Rates and Summaries Fullmetal Alchemist (Main Idea) Rating: ****** Rated: PG-13 for violence, language, one or two suggestive scenes (in brotherhood) Genre: Science Fantasy, Adventure Summary: 'Fullmetal Alchemist focuses around two teenage brothers, Edward and Alphonse Elric, who made the mistake of attempting Human Transmutation, a forbidden alchemy technique, to bring their dead mother back to life. They failed miserably and as a punishment, both lost parts of their body after going through something called Truth (a.k.a. The Portal of Truth), an alternate dimension where they saw all the facts in the universe (but later forgot most of them). While Edward, the older brother, only lost an arm and a leg (which were both later replaced by automail limbs), Alphonse lost his whole body and his soul was only saved in the nick of time when his brother bonded it to a large suit of armor. Their main objective from that day on is to find the Philosopher's Stone, which amplifies alchemy to enormous extents and will let them get their full bodies back. In this search, they become State Alchemists, an elite group of soldiers in the military (who also act as the police in this anime) with great skill in alchemy. Along the way, they face many obstacles and eventually meet a great enemy which they must fight to overcome - the homunculi. These are humanoid creatures but very different from humans. They cannot perform alchemy but they have extremely powerful powers which more than compensates for this. They are cruel and look down on humans. '(See this wiki's page for Fullmetal Alchemist) Ouran Highschool Host Club (Anime) Rating:**** Rated: PG-13 for language and suggestive jokes and actions Genre: Romantic Comedy Summary: Ouran Highschool Host Club is about highschool student Haruhi Fuijioka, a average scholarship student at the private school Ouran Academy. One day, while she is looking for a quiet place to study, she comes upon the Third Music Room, home to Ouran Highschool's very own host club. She is immediately mistaken for a boy, and when she accidentally knocks over a $80,000 vase that she cant pay for herself- she is adopted into the host club to work it off. Death Note Rating:***** Rated: PG-14 for language, violence, some suggestive scenes, and a very disturbing plot Genre: Supernatural thriller, Mystery, Drama, Psychological thriller Summary: '''Light Yagami, a intelligent highschool student who has a hatred for any kind of crime, one day finds the Death Note, a mysterious notebook that contains only five written instructions: *The human whose name is written in this notebook will die. *This notebook will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. *If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen. *If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack. *After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. Light immediately begins to experiment with the notebook, killing off criminals and killers who's names are shown on the television, or online until the previous owner of the notebook- a shinigami named Ryuk- confronts him and tells him that as long as Light owns the notebook, he will follow the human around invisible to everyone else. As Light kills off more and more criminals with identity still a secret, this criminal killer is given the nick name Kira by the public. A secretive detective nick named L, soon catches onto Kira, and begins to track him down with the help of the Japanese police force. Fruits Basket (Anime) '''Rating:**** Rated: PGish to PG-13ish for suggestive humor, and questionable scenes Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy Summary: '''When high school student Tohru Honda's mother dies in a car accident, Tohru begins living in a tent and supporting herself. That is, until she finds a home in the least likely of places, inhabited by her classmate Yuki Sohma and his cousins Shigure and Kyo. The Sohmas however, live with a curse. Thirteen members of the family are possessed by spirits of the Chinese Zodiac and turn into their zodiac animal when hugged by the opposite gender, are weak, or when under stress. When Tohru discovers the Sohmas' secret, she promises not to tell and is allowed to keep living with them. The Sohma's curse, however, is deeper and darker than Tohru realized, but her presence soon becomes a large, positive influence on those possessed by the zodiac. She sets out to break the curse, and on the way, meets and discovers each of the Sohma's vengeful zodiac spirits. Wolf's Rain '''Rating:***** Rated: PGish language and violence Genre: Adventure, Post-Apocalyptic, Supernatural Summary: 'Wolf's Rain is about a group of wolves - Keba, Hige, Toboe, and Tsume- trying to find Paradise. Paradise is a "made up" place that only wolves-with the help of a flower maiden named Cheza-can find, that will appear when the world is near it's end. Since wolves have been said to be extinct for almost 200 years, and are hated in many cities, the group disguises themselves as humans. Unfortunately, Lord Darcia and Jaguara also want paradise open, but only for the nobles* (people who have not started out as wolves), they each begin to pursue the pack separately, starting the race to Paradise. '(see this wiki's page for Wolf's Rain) Sands of Destruction Rating:*** Rated: PG for language and violence Genre: Adventure, Fantasy Summary: The anime takes place in a fictional world ruled by anthropomorphic beings known as Ferals (Beasts in English dub of anime). Humans live as slaves, and when a human girl named Morte Asherah who wants to destroy the world with the Destruct Code in rebellion, she accidentally gets Kyrie Illunis- a human boy disguised as a Feral- and Feral Taupy Toplan in on her plan, and the group goes on an epic journey to destroy the world. Soul Eater Rating:**** Rated: PG-13 Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Supernatural Summary: '''Soul Eater takes place in Death City, a mythical city in located in Nevada, United States and run by a shinigami (a type of "god") called Death. In the center of the city sits a school called Death Weapon Meister Academy made for the fighting of evil souls and witches. At this school some of the children are taught how to turn into weapons, while others are taught how to wield those weapons. The show focuses on a group of weapons and meisters (the people who use the weapons) made up of Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans, the ninja- Black Star and his weapon Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and Death's son Death the Kid and his two pistol weapons Liz and Patty Thompson as they and their teachers try to defeat a group of evil witches called Arachnophobia. Sgt. Frog '''Rating: **** (By Buffy) Rated: TV-PG (with some adult jokes) Genres: Comedy, Family Summary: '''Sgt. Frog is a perky anime following five alien frogs, Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Kululu and Dororo, as they have wacky adventures with their friends. Amongst their friends are the Hinatas (an extradorinary family of three) an angolian alien named Angol Mois whose sweet demeanor comes with cheer at the prospect of cutting the world in half, and many more quirky people. The humor in this anime is great, in my opinion. There are the people who love this anime and those who have never heard of it. I urge you to give it a shot today! Movie Rates and Summaries Spirited Away '''Rating:****** Rated: PG Genre: Fantasy, Romantic '''Summary: '''When ten-year-old Chihiro Ogino moves to a new town with her family, she doesn't expect them to get caught in the spirit world, and she certainly doesn't expect to have to get a job at a bath house for the spirits. But when her parents suddenly transform into pigs, there is not much else she can do to save them, and an old friend too.